1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and especially relates to a male connector assembly with an antenna for receiving and transmitting signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a computer can store, backup or download data through the Internet. Besides, the computer (or server) can be connected to an external disk drive through a cable line to store, backup or download data as well. Moreover, a flash drive can be plugged into a connector of the computer, so that the data stored in the flash drive can be transmitted to the computer, or the data stored in the computer can be transmitted to the flash drive. It is easy for a user to download, backup or store data from the computer to the disk drive or the flash drive. Therefore, important data will be stolen easily. Viruses can be transmitted to the computer to break data stored in the computer. Or the computer is down due to viruses. In recent years, technology is progressing every day. To prevent the data from being stolen, passwords or keys will be required for identifying to have access to the data stored in the computer. A column for inputting the password will be displayed on a monitor of the computer when the computer detects that an external apparatus is connected to the computer (namely, when the disk drive is connected to the connector of the computer through the cable line or the flash drive is plugged into the connector of the computer to have access to downloading the data stored in the computer or transmitting data to the computer). The user does not have access to the data stored in the computer or transmitting data to the computer if the computer judges that the password inputted by the user is incorrect. The user has access to the data stored in the computer or transmitting data to the computer if the computer judges that the password inputted by the user is correct.
Although the password identifying method mentioned above may prevent the data from being stolen or prevent the computer from viruses, the user may forget the password or a hacker may crack the password. Therefore, the password identifying method mentioned above is still inconvenient.